Switched
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: Ron gets sent to America, for a student exchange program, while the kid from America comes here will Hermione cheat on Ron for the New guy? Jus read it is really good!
1. The letter for Europe

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a fic I'm writing with my brother (scooter) . I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything except my characters that haven't been presented yet into the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The letter in Europe  
  
"Ron wake up you got a letter!" Hermione and Harry yelled. Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for the past two weeks now, Harry had been outside with Ron and the other Weasley brothers playing quidditch while Hermione and Ginny were inside reading magazines and studying. Ron grunted as he heard his name being called again and finally managed to drag himself out. He put on his Chuddley Cannons robe and went downstairs, to go see what he got in the mail. He was on the last step of the stairs when he heard giggles coming from the breakfast table.  
  
"what's everyone laughing at?" Ron asked sleepily. Harry suddenly looked away from Ron and found his eggs rather interesting at the moment, Hermione went back to reading her book, but Ginny finally spoke when no one lese was obviously going to.  
  
"Ron go look in the mirror" Ginny said in between giggles. Ron dragged him self to the closest mirror and what he saw made him jump. His hair was pink! Ron opened and shut his mouth a couple of times in shock, he couldn't believe his hair was pink!  
  
"FRED, GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Ron yelled in front of the mirror.  
  
"Their already at work Ron" Ginny said. Ron turned to look back at the table and everyone couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Oh this is really funny, when I get my hands on my bloody brother's I'll..." Ron exasperated.  
  
"Ron stop it, was just a joke, we can fix it when your parents get home" Hermione said. Ron let a out a sigh of relief. He sat next to Hermione at the breakfast table and gave her a peck on the cheek and reached over to grab some of the eggs, Ginny sat next to Harry, they were eyeing each other suspiciously and Ron was taking to notice.  
  
"Ok what is with you two?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" they said in unison and looked back down at their breakfast.  
  
"Oh here Ron, here's your letter" Harry handed to him. Ron put down his fork full of eggs and reached over to grab the letter, he looked at the front to see it was from Hogwarts and then carefully opened it, he read the letter and was astounded by what it said.  
  
Mister Ronald Weasley,  
  
You and another student have been chosen to take part in a student exchange program for your 6th year at Hogwarts. You will be sent to Salem Wizarding School in America, you will be taking the place of the student and all of his after school activities, please if you have any questions please feel free to ask.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, Hermione read this" Ron said. He passed the note to Harry and Harry read it aloud.  
  
"Wow Ron I heard Salem Wizarding has one of the best Quidditch Teams in America, so you'll fit in there really good" Hermione said happily. Ron's ears were turning pink to match his hair from excitement.  
  
"I can't wait to tell mom she'll be so proud of me" Ron said all happily. Harry, Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and went back to eating their breakfast.  
  
********  
  
About an hour later Mrs. Weasley finally came home and fixed Ron's hair. Ron showed her the letter from Hogwarts and she enveloped him in a bear hug.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm so proud of you, you being chosen out of thousands to go to America, of all places, I must tell your father" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed and left the room. Harry and Ron went back outside to play quidditch, while the girls went to go look at magazines in Ginny's room.   
  
"Hermione have you ever thought of a makeover before?" Ginny eyed at her. Hermione quickly looked from the magazine to Ginny.  
  
"No why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well prepared to get one" Ginny said running to grab all the necessary stuff.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Please Review it means so much to me, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Confessions of a Makeover

A/N: Please Review, it means so much to me and my little bro, I can't wait till Harry potter 3 comes out, I'm like just counting down the days, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously what do you think? No I don't but I wish.  
  
Chapter 2: True confessions of a Makeover  
  
Harry and Ron had been practicing quidditch for the past two hours. They were tired and decided to take a break, they flew down by the lake to take a swim. They only took off their shirts and jumped in. Harry always being a risk taker jumped into the lake from a tree. After they swam a bit, they decided to let the sun dry them, by laying down.  
  
"So how long have you and Hermione been together Ron?" Harry asked lazily. Ron raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"About 5 months now, I don't know what I'm gonna do when I go to America, so how about you mate, any girls in your future?" Ron sighed and turned towards Harry. Harry went red in the face and looked down at the grass.  
  
"I don't know I mean I been kind of seeing this girl already..." Harry started but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Who? Who is she? What does she look like? How old is she? Do I know her?" Ron asked a million questions at once.  
  
"Whoa slow down I'll take one question at a time and you have to promise not to be mad with who she is ok?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Ok mate I promise just tell me who she is" Ron asked excitedly. Harry began to play with his robes cause he was so nervous.  
  
"Well she is a year younger then us, she has blue eyes, umm...yes you know her, very well infect, and she has ...flaming red hair" Harry said the last phrase with difficulty, he then looked at Ron and Ron was turning red to match his hair.  
  
"I'm going to give you a head start since you're my best friend, before I KILL you, I'll give you to the count of three, one..." Ron said.  
  
By then Harry was up and running to his broom to get back to the burrow, he heard a loud three and heard Ron right behind him. Harry hopped on his broom and told it to go faster, luckily Harry had a Firebolt and Ron only had a Nimbus, so it would be hard to catch them. After about 2 mins of trying to out fly Ron, he sees the girls outside walking about in the garden, he sees Ginny, but then sees another girl who kind of looks like Hermione, but looks totally different, Harry lowers his broom to take a closer look.  
  
"Hey Ginny and who's this...Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed. Harry had to rub his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing this girl in front of him, no his mistake this woman in front of him was really Hermione.  
  
"Yea it's me Harry, Ginny decided to give me a makeover what do you think?" Hermione asked. Her hair was no longer bushy but straight, and her makeup and nails were done so perfect to go with her complexion. She was wearing one of Ginny's outfits, which was a baby blue halter and a black skirt. He really couldn't believe it was Hermione.  
  
"Oh and here comes Ron now" Hermione said. Harry gave an oh-no look all of a sudden everyone heard 'get away from my sister Potter'. Ron landed and ran towards Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"Harry how could you do this to me, I'm mean I'm your best friend and...Hermione?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. He looked her up and down and then smiled.  
  
"Yea it's me Ron, Ginny decided to give me a makeover what do you think?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. Ron still was staring at Hermione and her new profound look.  
  
"Yea I like it a lot" Ron said. Harry thought of something and this was the perfect time to ask.  
  
"So Ron you don't mind if I go out with Ginny?" Harry asked sneakily. Ron just shook his head no and went to go give Hermione a kiss. Harry saw this as a good time and gave Ginny a good snog session too.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Please Review 


End file.
